


No regrets

by gummibearsandcottoncandy (communistuncle)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: He regrets it, M/M, but not really, he also unintentionally causes suffering to asahi and hinata, noya gets a tongue piercing and suffers the consequences, poor baby just wants to be cool like noya-senpai, rip hinata honestly, this sucks i just had an idea and wanted to write for the first time in like 30 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communistuncle/pseuds/gummibearsandcottoncandy
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu gets his tongue pierced.And it fucking hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally nothing about tongue piercings, forgive me.

Nishinoya Yuu was bored. 

    Summer break was never really as interesting as everyone liked to pretend it was. It mostly consisted of exhausting every option for someone to hang out with before giving up, and if he was lucky maybe someone would do something with him. Sadly this was not the case, because even Noya's own boyfriend had left him, to spend the summer in Okinawa with his family.  Noya decides he should do his homework or something, maybe study because god knows he needs it. He might read a book or maybe clean up his room.

Nishinoya Yuu gets his tongue pierced. 

    And it fucking **_hurts_**. It feels exactly how one would imagine a literal needle going through their tongue to feel. And it swells so badly he can't even talk, and if he tries it hurts. He can't do anything but drink ice water and tea for two days, and after that he's still pretty much limited to apple sauce or smoothies. Once he can _finally_  eat solid foods again, he can't even enjoy that because he's so afraid that he'll bite on the barbell, which is extra long to accommodate for the swelling. He isn't having a good time.

    At the two week point the swelling has gone down enough for him to get a smaller barbell ( _thank_ _god_ ), but he still sounds funny when he talks and it still fucking hurts. It is also at this point when his dear teammates and friends decide that they do want to hang out, which is out of the question because he really doesn't want to face them talking like this. So he doesn't. He makes excuses and eats applesauce and feels regret.

But then he goes back to school.

    And he shows everyone how cool his tongue piercing is, even though he still has a slight lisp and he probably wouldn't actually recommend the experience to anyone. Hinata is completely enamored by the thing, asking so many questions and looking at it in awe. Asahi looks rather upset as Noya informs Hinata of just how _f **ucking badly**_ it hurt, and he looks even more upset when he realizes that they can't kiss until the piercing is fully healed.

Regret. 

    Soon though, it's done healing. It's done healing and the lisp is gone and he can kiss his boyfriend, who has decided that he actually **_really_   **likes the piercing ;), and it looks so fucking cool and it was totally worth it. Totally worth it until Hinata walks in to practice, grounded for two months, unable to speak with a swollen tongue and a barbell in his mouth.

"Why didn't you _ask your parents,_ idiot?" Kageyama asks as Hinata has to immediately head home after practice, but his reply doesn't really sound like anything and is followed by some pained whimpers. 

Noya feels kind of bad.

But he doesn't regret it anymore, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad but I needed to get this out of my system because noYA WITH A TONGUE PIERCING,,,, anyway i hope u enjoyed,,, i don't know anything about tongue piercings so this is probably incorrect. rest in peace me,


End file.
